gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glee Wiki Update Team
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Glee Wiki Update Team is a team that updates pages so there is no old information on a page. This is the biggest team on the wiki, and not much qualification is needed! 20+ members! Feel free to apply in the comments below. YOU MUST HAVE AT LEAST 200 EDITS TO APPLY FOR THE TEAM. Checklist Once you have updated your page, come here and place a comment stating you have updated your page. This makes it easier to keep track of pages. Template Those on the Update Team can use this template: Abuse of this template is not permitted. http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Updateteam =Extra Update Team= Why is it extra? It's extra simply cause the team will not be doing their usual job. This is not for season 6 updates. Those applications will be later in the year. What needs to be done now is edit and clean up the biographies (episode summaries) on character pages. All the pages have tabbers added now, and it was agreed on the look of the biography. Unfortunately, some users decided to edit the bios before it was agreed on how they'll look, so now it's a bit of a mess. The Spam Team can't do this on their own, so we need an Update Team. So, to get to the point, your job will be to change the episode summaries to match the style that was agreed on AND to shorten the summaries (but not make them too short) by getting rid of unnecessary sentences and information. It is impossible to set an amount of words or anything like that, so it is left to your judgement. Please look at the example below. Example What it looks like now: Jake is seen in the choir room when Will announces that the Glee Club is doing a tribute to The Beatles, he is seen to be very excited about it. After Kitty questions if anyone can still relate to them, Jake tells the group how he relates to John Lennon by mentioning how Lennon's Dad walked out of his life when he was younger and that he can relate to it. Later, he is seen having fun with Marley and the rest of the club at the carnival during Drive My Car. While Blaine is telling the club about his master plan, he seems unenthusiastic about the idea, but goes with Blaine and Sam to the different show choirs to get them to help him. During Help!, he is seen teaching one of the Vocal Adrenaline members how to perfect his backflip. While Kitty is talking about the failed relationships in the Glee club, Jake takes offense to that and smirks at Blaine when he says, “Kurt and I will have a happy ending.” He is then sitting with Sam and Ryder listening to Blaine coming up with an idea on how to help Tina, which leads them to dressing up as The Beatles’ and perform I Saw Her Standing There for her and the other girls. At the end of the episode, he is at Dalton Academy with the rest of New Directions, Haverbrook Choir, Vocal Adrenaline, The Warblers, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, and Burt by providing backup during All You Need Is Love. (Love, Love, Love) What it should look like: Love, Love, Love After Kitty questions if anyone can still relate to The Beatles, Jake tells the group how he relates to John Lennon by mentioning how Lennon's Dad walked out of his life when he was younger. Later, he is seen having fun with Marley and the rest of the club at the carnival during Drive My Car. While Blaine is telling the club about his master plan, he seems unenthusiastic about the idea, but goes with Blaine and Sam to the different show choirs to get them to help him. While Kitty is talking about the failed relationships in the Glee club, Jake takes offense to that and smirks at Blaine when he says, “Kurt and I will have a happy ending.” He is then sitting with Sam and Ryder listening to Blaine coming up with an idea on how to help Tina, which leads to them dressing up as The Beatles and performing I Saw Her Standing There for her and the other girls. At the end of the episode, he is at Dalton Academy with the rest of New Directions, Haverbrook Choir, Vocal Adrenaline, The Warblers, Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, and Burt providing backup during All You Need Is Love. Changes: As you can see, the title was put back on top to make things look more organized. To make the title letters bigger, you simply use < big > (without spaces) before the title and then < / big > after it to close it. This was a pretty good summary, so there was no need to change many things. When you go through the summaries, change the typos and other mistakes if you notice any. Please notice that the content inside tabbers must be edited in source code. Available Positions We'll be starting with character pages first, so check the list of characters and comment below stating whose page you would like to edit. If you already see a name of another user next to the character, that one is taken, so comment saying who's your second choice. Every character page will also have a Spam Team member supervising so that we manage to get some consistency. If you have any problems, you should contact the supervising ST member. Please, if you get the position right away, wait until a ST member is assigned to your page before editing. If you're part of this extra team, you have better chances to get into the team for season 6, but the character whose page you edit now will not necessarily be the one you update then. The Team Admin Captain - Darrenfangirl Episode Summaries * Main Cast *'Artie Abrams ' Gleekarvin *'Blaine Anderson ' Aspiring *'Jake Puckerman' *'Kitty Wilde' Ricardo8a *'Kurt Hummel ' *'Marley Rose' *'Rachel Berry ' Charlie75 *'Ryder Lynn' RiseAgainsT *'Sam Evans' RiseAgainsT *'Santana Lopez ' Brittanalovers *'Sue Sylvester' *'Tina Cohen-Chang' JonathanSV96 *'Wade "Unique" Adams ' *'Will Schuester ' Recurring Cast *'Becky Jackson' Nikki.H *'Brittany Pierce' Blittany *'Burt Hummel' *'Emma Pillsbury' *'Joe Hart' *'Mercedes Jones' *'Mike Chang' DanielTravel *'Noah Puckerman ' *'Principal Figgins ' *'Quinn Fabray ' *'Roz Washington' *'Shannon Beiste' Nikki.H *'Sugar Motta' * *'Finn Hudson' Guest Cast Relationships *'Kurt-Blaine Relationship ' *'Marley-Ryder Relationship' *'Artie-Kitty Relationship' *'Jake-Marley Relationship' *'Dani-Santana Relationship' *'Minor Relationships' *'Blaine-Tina Relationship' *'Kurt-Rachel Relationship ' *'Rachel-Santana Relationship' *'Sam-Blaine Relationship' *'Minor Friendships' Backup Team Expectations Members of the team are expected to update their page within 4 days of the episode airing, otherwise the Backup Team will assist in finishing off all the pages. You may be excused from updating if you provide an adequate reason. Failure to update your page without a proper reason three weeks in a row will result in you being removed from the team. Category:Glee Wiki Category:Admin Maintained